


The Level Headed One

by Lilly_C



Series: Prompt in a Box [23]
Category: The 4400
Genre: Community: prompt_in_a_box, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You had no choice Di."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Level Headed One

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt used was I'm not the girl you think you know.
> 
> Spoiler for Carrier. Unintentional fic is what happens when I marathon a show within the space of a week on Netflix.

Tom instinctively knew that something wasn't right when Diana lowered her gun and calmly but slowly walked away from Jean's body. Her whole affect was off.

He waited a few minutes before going over to her.

"You had no choice Di."

"I had a choice Tom, actually I had two choices. shoot to wound or shoot to kill," Diana said.

"Shoot to kill was the right choice. Jean was toxic, her plague spores would have killed lord knows how many thousands more had you not reacted."

"Those spores could have wiped out the majority of the people on Earth and there wouldn't have been anything that we could do to stop her. The CDC had never seen anything like it before and they're the experts on contagions and diseases."

Feeling there was something's she was holding back about the shoot, he gently rubbed her arm hoping that would get her to open up. Diana sighed at the intrusive movement. "I killed a 4400 today Tom, my daughter is a 4400."

Tom flashed a concerned glance at his partner. "There's more to this that you're not telling me." 

"I keep thinking what if it was Maia I killed today, Tom. Jean was someone's daughter too."

"Maia wouldn't use her pre-cognitive abilities to do bad things, she sometimes see bad things or bad people but you and I both know that she would never do bad things."

A small smile started on Diana's mouth. "I feel different now, it's like I'm someone else now. I've killed a returnee and there's this conflict going on in my mind. Am I going to do it again? and I honestly don't know Tom."

"When Jean phoned me she said that she was returned to purify humanity and the way I see it is that was a threat and all you did was stop a threat."

"Threat or not, it still doesn't make it right."


End file.
